Sanaki
Sanaki (サナキ, Sanaki?) is the Empress and Apostle of Begnion in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and it's sequel Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn She is actually a young girl (10 in Path of Radiance and 13 in Radiant Dawn) that is said to be the vessel of the goddess Ashera. She is the only person able to wield the ultimate fire tome, Cymbeline. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance At first, she treats Ike and Elincia coldly and with disdain, but it is in fact a ruse, as she needs Ike's help in uncovering a laguz slave-trading ring that other Begnion nobles are participating in. Her greatest desire is to atone for the genocide her people committed on the heron tribe twenty years earlier. It is also revealed at the end that the apostle is the only one who can awaken the dark god from Lehran's Medallion, as she is the currently only known descendant of Altina, a companion of the Goddess Ashera and the Dragon King who fought to seal the Dark God Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn She escapes Begnion when the Senate, led by Duke Lekain of Gaddos, seizes control of the Empire; she subsequently forms an alliance with Gallia, Crimea, Phoenicis, and Serenes to reclaim her throne. Lekain later reveals that Sanaki once had an elder sister: only the firstborn daughter of Altina's lineage can hear Ashera's voice, they claim, and so Sanaki is a false Apostle. Upon defeating Lekain, she discards the title of "Apostle" and rules only as Begnion's Empress. Unlike her sister (who is later revealed to be Micaiah), Sanaki did not inherit the brand and therefore she can not she hear the voice of the goddess Yune. Sanaki later joins the Silver Army on the march on the Tower of Guidance. She has an extremely powerful personal fire tome called Cymbeline. Additional information Sanaki is considered pretty strong, but only from a story perspective. As a unit, she is one of less useful ones, although since you're forced to use her, you should propably level her up. She is similar in every way to a Sage in Fire Emblem:Sacred Stones, save that she can't use staves. Also, her Cymbeline has 45 durability, and is the second most powerful fire tome, as the most powerful is the SS-ranked Rexflame. As a form of Fire Archsage (Archsages that started out as Fire Mages or its promotion, Fire Sages), she can get an SS-rank in Fire Magic, allowing her to use Rexflame. She has similar stats to the Light Priestess class, which belongs to her older (and also Branded) sister Micaiah. All other weapon classes can max out as S-rank, allowing her to use Valaura if one chooses not to equip it to Micaiah or a Saint. Starting Stats |Empress |1 |28 |20 |3 |22 |23 |32 |10 |28 |6 |Fire, Thunder, Wind, Light Personality Sanaki is very concerned about manners, and is often put off by Ike's lack of respect in his speech. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Beorc